


Office Issues

by boybrushedred



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybrushedred/pseuds/boybrushedred





	1. Chapter 1

My gaze followed the raindrops on the outside of the window as the taxi driver made his way through the traffic of the city. I felt cold in my black mini dress so I pressed my leather jacket closer to my body, shivering a bit. I looked down at my naked toes which I had put in high heels. I could have dressed warmer for a cold October night, but it didn't matter. I was going to warm up in no time anyway. I unlocked my phone.

"You here yet?"  
"No" I replied. "You?" I opened my clutch and took out my flask, taking the last sip that was left in it.  
"Just arrived. We're going in, see you in a few minutes"  
"See you in 5"

My friend Jake got me an invitation to one of the hottest swinger club parties of the year and I had agreed to go. I was thrilled to go, I always loved to see what kind of people go to these kind of parties and I always liked to think about their daily life and what kind of people they became when the sun rose again.

"We're there" said the driver, turning around to face me. He waited for his money. I knew he would have along night.   
"Thanks" I said as I gave him the money I owed him. "Please keep the rest"  
"Thank you, have a good night!"  
"You too" I said as I closed the taxi door behind me. The rain had nearly stopped, instead, I felt the wind againt my naked legs. I looked up at the mansion in front of me, feeling the last waterdrops sticking to my blonde hair. I didn't feel cold anymore. The alcohol numbed me like he always did when I wanted him to. I decided to go in.


	2. a new face

_"And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal_

_Got the muse in my head, she's universal_

_Spinning me round, she's coming over me"_

\- Placebo

 

I made my way inside, through the mass of people in front of the entrance. The music was enourmously loud in here, but I liked it. There were so many people, so many faces that overwhelmed me. The atmosphere was good, there was a big chandelier in the main hall and big red velvet curtains placed on the walls. There were two big stairs on both sides of the hall, leading to another floor with multiple bedrooms. My heels klicked on the dark wooden floor as I made my way further into the building. The people were eying me, obviously looking for new acquaintances, new toys to take upstairs. Through the crowd, I saw this guy looking around. 


End file.
